Harry potter volturi
by jbjulie
Summary: harry potter élevé par les Volturi. Dumbledor méchant. ..
1. info

cette histoire nest pas la mienne mais je la reprends.

bisous bisous xxxxxx


	2. prologue

Chapter 1: prologue

Prologue:

Tout le monde sais ce qu'il c'est passer le terrible soir du 31 Octobre 1981 vous savez tous que le sortilège de la mort fut retourner part Harry Potter et que le mage noir fut tuer temporairement mais, si Lily Potter avait déjà prévu de protéger son fils Harry du sort funeste qui lui était reversait en créant une protection efficace contre le Lord et un portoloin ou Harry serait envoyer dans la famille Potter susceptible de l'élever et de l'aimer. Car James et Lily Potter avait bien entendu toute confiance dans le parrain de leurs fils unique Sirius Black mais ils ne fessait pas confiance a Professeur Dumbledore car peut être qu'il était un sorcier du bien mais il était manipulateur et avide de pouvoir donc il serait bien capable d'envoyer Harry chez la sœur de Lily simplement pour avoir contrôle sur leurs fils mais grâce a Sirius ils avait prévu un plant de secours au cas ou sa tournerait mal donc après la mort de James et Lily Potter Harry fut envoyer part portoloin en Italie chez les Volturis avec une lettre qui expliquait toute l'histoire…


	3. chapitre 1

Chapter 2

Chapitre 1

31 octobre 1981 Godric's Hollow.

Dans cette sombre nuit du 31 Octobre personne n'aurait envisager que ce jour porterait a la fois un jour funeste et de pleure mais aussi un jour de paix et de gloire car en cette nuit le couple Potter fut trahis et tuer part Lord Voldemort a cause d'une prophétie faite il y a quelques mois environ qui disait

« Celui qui à le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des ténèbres approche... Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des ténèbres ignore... Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit...celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... »

Donc Lord Voldemort attaqua les Potters étant donner qu'ils était puissant mais aussi que leurs enfant était un sang mêlé tout comme lui et descendant de Godric Gryffondor donc il tua en premier James Potter puis il monta a l'étage et entra dans une chambre qui devait être a Potter junior. Le mage noir ne voulait pas tuer le sang de bourbe mais elle l'empêchait de tuer le petit donc il la tua avant de pointer sa baguette vers le dernier des Potter qui le regardait avec des yeux aussi vert que le sortilège de la mort qu'il allait utiliser

« AVADA KEDAVRA »

Un rayon vert émeraude sorti de la baguette du mage noir qui allait droit sur l'enfant quand tout d'un coup de rayon percuta un bouclier rouge et or et le renvoya a l'envoyer qui était trop étonner de voir son sortilège rebondir et le percuta de plein fouet ou son corps ce désintégra mais son âme put en réchapper. Le mage noir regarda le bambin disparaitre en serrant une peluche contre lui qui fit hurler de rage le Lord avant de disparaitre pour aller ce cacher en Albanie.

En cette nuit Sirius Black fut arrêter et emprisonner a vie a la prison d'azkaban pour trahison envers la famille Potter et la mort de Peter Pettigrow. Remus Lupin après la mort de ses amis et la trahison de Sirius il s'exila en France dans une forêt ou il fut accueillit part une meute de loup-garou. Quelques jours après la mort de la famille Potter Albus Dumbledore alla a Gringott ou il demanda qu'on lui donne les coffres de la noble et courageuse famille des Potter mais il fut refuser d'accès quand on lui annonça qu'il n'avait aucun droit sur les coffres sauf si l'héritier de la famille lui en donnait l'accord ou qu'il avait un papier signer du Lord pour procuration sur le compte donc Albus sut directement que le jeune Harry était l'enfant de la prophétie mais qu'il avait disparue, le directeur sorti de la banque avec un visage aussi blanc qu'un cadavre mais a l'intérieur de lui-même il était en rage car il avait toujours voulu l'argent des Potter donc il transplana au château et rassembla l'ordre du phénix pour lancer les recherches discrètement .

Dans la nuit du 31 octobre 1981 au 1 Novembre 1981 à Volterra dans un château très ancien en Italie

Depuis la nuit des temps les vampires foulait déjà cette terre c'était l'anarchie la plus totale car les vampires buvait le sang humain ouvertement devant les humains mais depuis maintenant 3 010 ans les vampires était bien gouverner part les Volturis qui était la famille royale des vampires dans le monde entier tout le monde avait peur d'eux car dans leurs gardes il y avait que des vampires ayant un pouvoir puissant . Il y avait trois rois : Aro, Caius et Marcus Volturi et il y avait les gardes rapprocher : Jane, Alec, Félix, Démetri puis il y avait le reste de la garde, la famille Volturi fessait respecter la loi qu'il avait impliquer part des méthodes les plus barbare soit mais ils était très efficace. En ce jour Aro et ses deux frère Marcus et Caius assistait a la mis a mort d'un vampire qui tuait trop souvent au même endroit mais le pire c'est qu'il avait été vu donc deux de la garde avait été envoyer sur les lieux et avait tuer l'humain puis ils avait capturé le vampire et il fut tuer part Caius en personne, ils avaient tous eu leurs repas après puis le moment tant attendu était la réunion entre la garde rapprocher et les rois dans le bureau d'Aro qui était aussi grand qu'un salon ou il y avait un imposant bureau de 44 avant JC au temps de Jules Césars et une immense bibliothèque qui en ferait baver n'importe quel historien étant donner qu'il y avait des livres très chère et disparu de la circulation depuis plusieurs siècle mais dans tout les livres que Aro avait il y en avait qu'un seul qu'il tenait particulièrement car c'était arbre analogique de son ancienne famille car oui avant d'être un vampire Aro fut un humain et il avait un autre nom que « Volturi », avant il s'appelait Aro Godric Gryffondor et il était un moldu puis dans sa jeunesse il eu un enfant qu'il avait nommé Godric Gryffondor qui lui était un sorcier, tout content Aro l'avait élever comme il le pouvait mais le jour des dix huit ans de son fils Aro fut mordu part un vampire donc il avait du partir mais en gardant un yeux sur son fils unique qui avait crée avec trois autre sorcier une école de sorcellerie.

Bien sur de temps à autre Aro envoyait quelques hommes pour voir comment allait sa descendance et un jour il avait pris contacte avec l'un de ses petits-petits-petits- enfants, il fut chasser comme un mal propre part le sorcier car Aro était un vampire mais avant de partir il put prendre un livre au hasard puis il entra en Italie fou de douleur ou il fut réconforté part ses frères et sa femme depuis il était devenu l'un des pire vampires le plus manipulateur et dangereux au monde. Assit derrière son bureau en écoutant la garde rapprocher qu'il coïnciderait comme ses enfants en priver parler de tout et de rien quand tout d'un coup Aro senti quelque chose anormale comme le reste des vampires installer dans le bureau puis d'un coup un petit humain apparu sur le bureau avec une peluche dans une main et une enveloppe dans l'autre…. Aro jeta un coup d'œil a ses frères et il les vit avec les yeux écarquiller regarder l'enfant assit sur le bureau qui regardait tout le monde puis l'enfant gazouilla de contentement que tout le monde le regarde, Jane et Alec regardait l'enfant avec de grand yeux rouge ouvert puis tout le monde entendit le grognement de Jane qui voulu sauter sur l'enfant mais ce dernier tourna sa petite tête vers Jane et lui fit son plus magnifique sourire tout en la pointant du doigt

« Fée »

Jane arrêta de grogner et regarda le petit humain qui n'avait pas peur d'elle puis elle fondit devant la petite bouille que lui fessait le gosse et que les autres éclatait de rire en entendant le surnom de Jane part le petit être. Aro secoua sa être avec un petit sourire amuser puis il pris rapidement l'enveloppe, il la regarda alternativement et vit qu'il y avait derrière les armoiries de son anciennes famille mais que le nom était Potter donc en fronçant légèrement les sourcils il ouvrit l'enveloppe et pris le parchemin qui avait dedans et le déplia

« Mr Volturi

Vous vous demandez surement pourquoi un enfant d'un an est apparu juste devant vous mais je vais vous expliquer. Mon mari et moi avons fait beaucoup de recherche sur sa famille et on s'est aperçu que mon mari James William Potter était le descendant de Godric Gryffondor qui devrait être votre fils si on ne c'est pas tromper, nous avons créer un portoloin qui serre a ensorceler un objet pour que mon fils puisse de déplacer en toute sécurité au cas ou on serait en danger ou pire tuer. Vous devrez surement savoir que en Angleterre il y a une terrible guerre entre sorcier mais une prophétie a été annoncé que je vais vous citée

« Celui qui à le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des ténèbres approche... Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des ténèbres ignore... Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit...celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... »

Harry James Potter qui est le fils de James et le miens est l'un des deux enfants qui parle de la prophétie, l'autre s'appelle Neville Londubat mais si vous recevez cette lettre sa veux dire que Harry fut choisi pour accomplir la prophétie donc nous somme surement mort en protégeant Harry. Je vous en supplie Mr Volturi élever mon fils comme si c'était le votre, élever le sans qu'il est le préjudice sur aucune race car Harry serait très puissant magiquement parlent dans le future et il aidera beaucoup de créature magique quand il grandira. Mon petit Harry a un grand potentiel qu'un vieux fou veux exploité pour arriver a ses propres fin sans ce soucier de la vie d'autrui mais il veux aussi notre argent que la famille Potter-Gryffondor on garder dans des coffres en sécurité bien sur si vous acceptez d'élever Harry vous avez le droit a l'argent. Le sorcier qu'il faut ce méfier est Albus Dumbledore mais aussi de Tom Jedusort qui ce fait appeler autrement sous le nom de Lord Voldemort.

Bien à vous

Lily Potter née Evans

Ps: Voici plusieurs nom de sorcier de confiance qui pourrait vous aidez en cas de problèmes: Severus Rogue , Sirius Black et Remus Lupin »

Aro lut plusieurs fois la lettre et il pris l'enveloppe, il vit a l'intérieur une clé en or puis il leva la tête en regardant la terrible et sadique Jane Volturi ce faire manipuler part son descendant pour qu'elle le prenne dans ses bras. Il regarda ses frères qui le regardait et toussota pour avoir le silence ce qui ce fit directement sauf a part les rires de l'enfant lover confortablement dans les bras de Jane et regardait Alec qui lui fessait des grimaces.

« Bien, je doit vous avouer que l'enfant s'appelle Harry James Potter et qu'il vient d'Angleterre mon pays natale »Commença Aro avant d'être couper part Caius qui n'était jamais patience

« D'accord mais comment est il arriver ici? Et puis pour vers nous ? »Grogna doucement Caius pour pas effrayer l'enfant il c'était attacher sans ce l'avouer a lui-même.

« J'allait le dire avant que tu me coupe mon frère….le jeune Harry est mon descendent et c'est pour sa qu'il a été envoyer ici »Dit Aro en regardant ses deux frères et la garde qui avait tous les yeux écarquiller avant de reprendre un visage neutre.

« Aro ne me dit pas qu'il va vivre avec nous? »Demanda Caius sous le hochement de la tête de Marcus.

« La garde de Harry ma été confier mon frère et puis tu connait mon passer comme tout le monde dans cette pièce Non? Alors Lisez cette lettre »Dit Aro en tendant la lettre a son frère qui la lut a haut voix. A la fin de la lecteur tout les vampires regardait Harry tristement qui c'était endormit comme un bien heureux dans les bras de Jane car oui les Volturi avait aussi un cœur même si ils ne le montre pas.

« Donc si je comprend on va élever Harry »Demanda Jane en regardant l'enfant en souriant puis elle pensa qu'elle pourrait enfin laisser libre cour a son passe temps favori le shoping.

Caius et Marcus regarda Aro et ils soupirait tout les deux en même temps.

« Oui Jane on va l'élever et le protéger pour qu'il devienne un puissant sorcier mais qui c'est peut être qu'il nous rejoindra? Avoir un sorcier dans nos rang serait une surprise pour nos ennemis »Exposa Caius rêveusement ce qui fit rire les autres vampires.

« Donc …»Commença Jane avec un sourire qui présageait rien de bon sous les regards de l'assembler qui reculait rapidement…« SHOping demain »Dit Jane en souriant a tout le monde qui eux tous un frisson.


	4. chapitre 2

Chapter 3

Chapitre 2 : Compte rendu des missions

Le 23 Décembre 1981 vers 22h15 à Volettera en Italie

Cela fessait plus d'un mois que le jeune Harry était apparut dans le bureau d'Aro Volturi, sa fessait plus d'un mois que l'enfant était chouchouté part tout le monde mais surtout Aro, Caius , Marcus, les femmes des deux premiers rois et la garde rapprocher. Ils découvrit tous que le jeune garçon était un enfant calme mais qui aimait avoir quelqu'un a ses côtés sinon il hurlait a plein poumon, à cette heure Harry était allonger dans un berceau ce qui était normal mais l'enfant bougeait dans le petit lit qui avait été installer dans la chambre de Aro sous la vigilance de Suplicia et d' Athenodora qui était toute les deux tomber sous le charme du jeune sorcier mais en ce moment le jeune garçon était en plein cauchemar donc Suplicia le pris dans ses bras et le berça avec une douce berceuse qui calma directement Harry et il retourna au pays des lapins.

Pendant ce temps Aro avait déjà commencer a faire recherché les trois sorciers que Lily Potter avait écrit dans la lettre en un mois il appris que Sirius Black était enfermer a Azkaban pour trahison envers les Potter et pour le meurtre de Peter Petigrow et de douze sorciers, il appris aussi que Severus Rogue était un maitre en potion et qu'il était un professeur a poudlard sous la surveillance d'Albus Dumbledore puis il appris que Remus Lupin était en France mais rien de plus ce qui était bizarre car on aurait dit que le sorcier avait disparu comme sa d'un coup. Aro avait envoyer Alec a la rencontre de Severus Rogue et il avait envoyer Démetri en France a la recherche de Remus Lupin, il ne pouvait rien faire pour Sirius Black mais si il l'avait sous la main il le ferait torturé part Jane pour avoir trahis les Potter. Il était assit dans son bureau avec Caius et Marcus quand Alec entra dans le bureau, il s'inclina devant ses rois et pris place quand Aro désigna un fauteuil.

« Je vient d'arriver d'Angleterre et j'ai rencontre Mr Rogue au lieu du rendez-vous comme prévenu, on a parler d'Harry mais j'ai bien vu que Rogue n'était pas content de voir que le jeune humain était entouré de vampire donc il a décidé de venir sans que j'ai besoin de lui en parler pour voir Harry puis je lui est dit ou on était et il ma dit qu'il allait venir en fin de cette semaine » Exposa Alec d'une traite avec une voix sérieuse.

« Bien Alec merci ta fait du bon travaille manque plus que Démetri pour avoir son rapport et sa sera bon » Dit Aro en congédiant Alec du bureau. Quand il fut parti Marcus allait parler quand il fut couper part une personne qui frappa a la porte. « Entré » souffla la voix d'Aro puis Démetri ouvra la porte et entra dans le bureau, il s'inclina devant ses souverains puis il pris le fauteuil que Alec avait laisser.

« Nous avons un très gros problème mes seigneurs » Commença Démetri en passant une main dans ses cheveux. « Sa a pas été difficile de retrouver Mr Lupin mais a été très difficile de l'approcher étant donner qu'il est un loup-garou » Dit Démetri en regardant ses trois rois qui c'était tendu a cette annonce.

« QUOI? Impossible les cabots bavant on les a tous tuer il y a bien des années » Rugit Caius qui avait faillit mourir a cause d'un loup-garou et qu'il les haïssait.

« Calme toi mon frère » Ordonna Aro d'une voix sèche à son frère qui lui envoya un regard noir « Termine Démetri s'il te plait » Demanda le roi en regardant le vampire assit en face de lui.

« Et bien j'ai pu les approcher sans qu'il y a une guerre entre nous, j'ai parler avec l'alpha de la meute qui a accueillit Mr Lupin j'ai appris qu'il était des loups-garous sous contrôle d'une potion qui pouvait laisser leurs barbares de côté pour laisser le côté humain prendre le dessus donc il sont en pleine conscience de leurs actes la nuit de la pleine lune. Après la pleine lune j'ai parler avec Mr Lupin a propos du jeune Harry et je l'ai vu me sauter dans les bras et m'ordonnant de lui dire ou était l'enfant car tout le monde le pense mort la nuit du 31 octobre, je lui est dit qu'il était avec nous et il a voulu m'accompagner mais je du lui dire que je devait en parler avec vous avant qu'il ne vienne ici surtout que nos deux races sont ennemis donc il attend notre signale pour venir voir Harry » Termina Démetri en regardant les trois rois, Aro réfléchissait longuement de ce que lui avait annoncer le vampire c'était vrai que les loups et les vampires était ennemis si sa devait rendre heureux Harry il serait bien capable de laisser le cabot venir a Volterra mais le problème c'était Caius qui haïssait les loups-garous mais aussi il en avait peur depuis qu'il avait bien faillit mourir.

« Je ne sais pas quoi en penser a vrai dire » Commença Aro en regardant ses deux frères, il vit que Marcus était aussi entrain de réfléchir et que Caius c'était lever d'un bond furieux.

« NON….On accueillera aucun Lycan baveux dans notre demeure » Gronda Caius en foudroyant son frère Aro. Ce dernier soupira devant l'entêtement de son frère puis il tourna ses yeux vers Marcus qui n'avait pas encore parler.

« Et bien si ce que Démetri nous dit vrai nous avons aucune crainte a avoir envers le Lycan si il a une potion pour les pleines lune puis il y a Mr Rogue qui est un maitre en potion donc sa pourrait y aller. » Commença Marcus d'une voix distante depuis qu'il avait perdu sa femme il y a bien longtemps. « Donc oui je serait d'accord pour qu'il vienne pour le bonheur d'Harry » Termina Marcus avant de ce lever et aller vers la fenêtre comme si rien ne c'était passer mais tout le monde entendit le soupir de Caius quand son frère Marcus avait toucher un point sensible « Harry » car oui sous ses aires de méchant et sadique vampire Caius c'était attacher au jeune humain a la seconde ou il l'avait vu comme tout le monde…

« D'accord il viendra ici mais si il nous attaque sous la pleine lune on le tue sans existé » Ordonna Caius sous le sourire joyeux d'Aro et le sourire discret de Marcus.

« Bien Démetri retourne en France et annonce a Mr Lupin qu'il est la bienvenu a Volterra » Ordonna Aro a Démetri qui ce leva et sorti du bureau a la vitesse vampirique. « Bon maintenant organisons un bal pour noël pour le jeune Harry » Dit Aro en tapant dans ses mains comme un gamin.

Quelques jours plus tard deux hommes apparut dans la salle des trois trônes, l'un était habiller d'une robe de sorcier de couleur noir avec un visage fermer aussi glacial qu'un vampire et avait des cheveux noir graisseux son nom était Severus Rogue puis l'autre homme était habiller d'une robe de sorcier mais sale, troué comme si il c'était battu avant de venir, il était très tendu car il y avait beaucoup de vampires dans la salle son nom était Remus Lupin. Aro ce leva de son trône et alla vers les sorciers qui venait d'apparaitre, il pouvait sentir de loup tendu comme tout les vampires dans la pièce mais ils était tous au courant et avait accepté pour Harry…simplement pour Harry, Le roi ouvra les bras avec un sourire amical tout en s'avançant

« Bienvenue parmi nous Messieurs » Salua Aro en prenant la main du loup et il vit toute sa « misérable » vie car oui on pouvait qualifier sa vie comme sa, être mordu tout jeune , vivre dans la crainte mais dans la jeunesse du loup Aro vit qu'il avait eu pendant plus de 9 ans des ami(e )s extraordinaire et qui ne l'avait pas rejeter pour sa nature puis il voulu serre la main de l'autre sorcier mais Rogue ne bougea pas d'un millimètre et resta de marbre quand le vampire ce mis en face de lui.

« Ou est Potter? » Demanda Rogue avec un rictus méprisant, oh oui si il aurait vraiment choisi il ne serait pas venu mais c'était l'une des dernière parole de sa petite Lily même si c'était le rejeton de Potter père il était celui de Lily donc il voulait un peut aider bébé Potter pour rembourser la dette de vie qu'il avait envers James Potter. Aro regarda Severus avec ses yeux rouge puis il fit un signe de la tête a Jane qui sorti a la vitesse vampirique de la salle quelques seconde plus tard la vampire était revenu avec Harry gazouillant dans les bras de Jane ce qui fit sourire tout les vampires et Remus sauf Severus bien sur. Remus commença a s'avancer quand tout le monde entendit l'enfant rire d'un air joyeux « Lu'ard! Lu'ard! », le loup s'avança jusqu'à la vampire en souriant tendrement a l'enfant qui bougeait de contentement dans les bras de Jane quand il vit Remus.

« Bonjour loupiot » Roucoula le loup garou en prenant Harry des bras de Jane qui lui passa avec réticence puis il le serra dans ses bras en soupirant de bonheur d'avoir retrouver le dernier membre de sa meute, il ce tourna vers les rois qui regardait Remus avec un visage neutre même si on voyait une étincelle de jalousie dans leurs yeux « Merci de bien vouloir élever Harry car je ne pourrait jamais le faire a cause de ma nature » Dit piteusement le loup en regardant l'enfant avec tendresse.

« Hum… Nous avons décidé que si vous le voulez vous pouvez participé a l'éducation du jeune Harry avec nous Mr Lupin » Parla pour la première fois Marcus en regardant le gamin gazouiller dans les bras du loup.

« D'après nous source vous pouvez votre….nature aux pleine lune grâce a une potion donc nous voyons aucun problème a ce que vous rester ici » Exposa Caius difficilement comme si on lui arrachait ses mots.

« Je…merci beaucoup de bien voulu de moi dans la vie d'Harry » Dit Remus ému.

« Et moi je fait quoi ici? » Demanda hargneusement Severus avec un grimace de dégout en regardant Remus qui lui baissa les yeux.

« Mr Rogue si vous êtes ici c'est que vous l'avez bien voulu mais oui nous avons besoin de vous pour crée cette potion pour Mr Lupin mais aussi pour aider ce dernier dans l'éducation magique d'Harry, bien sur nous vous payerons la somme que vous voulez. » Dit Aro en souriant légèrement au maitre des potions.

« Je vais vous donner plusieurs fioles de la potion tue-loup puis je pourrait lancer des charmes autour d'Harry au cas ou vous sauriez tentez de vider le gamin même si sa me gène pas du tout » Menti Severus en sortant sa baguette et lança plusieurs charmes autour du gosse puis il fit un moulinet avec sa baguette et fit apparaitre un cagot de fiole remplie de potion pour le loup-garou et quand il voulu transplaner Remus lui demanda :

« Fait le serment inviolable que tu ne dira rien a Dumbledore de l'emplacement et d'avoir vu Harry s'il te plait tu sais autant que moi ce que va faire Albus du fils de Lily » Dit Remus en regardant Severus droit dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis l'accident en sixième années. Ce dernier regarda Remus puis il baissa les yeux pour rencontré ceux du gamin au yeux vert qui ressemblait tant a sa Lily.

« Moi Severus Tobias Rogue jure sur mon honneur et ma magie de ne rien divulguer quoi ce soit sur Harry James Potter ici présent » Dit Severus d'une voix calme en ne lâchant pas les yeux du bambin puis il transplana en espérant de ne plus revoir le dernier des Potter. Un cour silence ce fit dans la salle sauf a part les rires d'Harry puis tout s'accéléra les Volturis emmena le loup dans l'aile est ou était placer tout les appartements de la famille royale et des gardes et fit l'installer pas très loin de la chambre d'Aro et Suplicia.


End file.
